


Handcuffs and Politeness

by celli



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: “Neither of you can do much on your own, and you can't really reach each other. So I'm going to help you. Andyou, like the nice polite uptight people you are, are going toaskme for help. Okay? Okay."





	Handcuffs and Politeness

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to angelsaves for posting assistance! Please stay on this side of the fourth wall and don't share this fic with anyone named in it. 
> 
> Favs and Emily as Ivanka and Jared for Halloween   
> Lovett as a GLAADIATOR

At 11:30, Lovett starts shooing people out the door. Being Lovett, he's not subtle about it in the slightest.

"Okay, buddy, nice seeing you, nice costume, let's go," he says to Tommy and Hanna from the open door.

"You know this isn't your house, right, Lovett?" Tommy asks, but Lovett just gestures. Tommy laughs and leads Hanna out.

"Is that everyone?" Lovett asks, checking ostentatiously behind the sofa.

"Yeah, unless someone's hiding in a closet," Favs says, laughing. "Lovett--what--"

Lovett comes over, grabs the handcuffs chain, and tows them both - carefully but with purpose - into their bedroom.

Their bedframe is wrought-iron with curlicues and whatnot cut into the headboard. Lovett leads them onto the bed - they're both still fully dressed, and Emily is still clutching the stupid Ivanka book. "Lie down," he says, and then loops the chain around one of the curlicues. Both Favs and Emily curl their hands around the headboard.

Their heads are even, so Emily's feet, still in her heels, are halfway up Favs's calves. Both are starting to flush and breathing a little more quickly. Lovett looks down at them, pleased, then shucks off his flag cape and silly helmet, leaving him in his shorts. "Now we can really get started," he says.

"Here's how it's going to work," he says, walking to Favs's side of the bed and putting one hand on the "flak jacket." “Neither of you can do much on your own, and you can't really reach each other. So I'm going to help you. And _you_ , like the nice polite uptight people you are, are going to _ask_ me for help. Okay? Okay."

The two of them nod. Favs is struggling to breathe through his mouth and Emily's knuckles are white on her book.

"Wanna start, Favs?" Lovett asks, tapping on the bulky costume.

"Uh," Favs says. "Will you take - will you _help me_ take the flak jacket off? Please?"

"Happy to," Lovett says as if he's not already half-hard in his shorts. He attacks the Velcro straps and he and Favs together lift it off him, careful not to jar Favs's handcuffed wrist or his grip on the bedframe.

Next Favs appropriately requests Lovett's help with his suit jacket. They get it off but of course the other is a bit...occupied. Lovett considers it for a minute, then bunches the jacket up next to Favs's head. Favs moves his free hand to it - then freezes at a look from Lovett. "What are you doing?"

"I, ah, I can't see Emily," Favs manages.

"Hm, feature not a bug, I think," Lovett says. Emily makes a whimpering noise; Favs bites his lip.

Lovett puts his hand on Favs's stomach; his abs contract involuntarily. "What would you like to ask me next, Favs?"

"Will you help take my shirt off, please, Lovett?"

Lovett unbuttons every shirt button as slowly as he can. Favs jumps every time Lovett's fingers brush bare skin. Next to him, Emily is shifting on the bed, rubbing her legs together.

Lovett bunches the shirt up next to the jacket and shifts to move down to the foot of the bed, but Favs reaches out his free hand. "Lovett?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to say thank you." Favs draws Lovett down into a sweet, nearly chaste kiss. Lovett pulls away reluctantly and Favs smiles up at him.

Lovett takes a deep breath, resists the urge to readjust himself in his shorts, and walks to the foot of the bed. "Next?" he asks, eyes still on Favs's mouth.

They get his shoes and his suit pants off - Lovett takes the time to carefully drape the pants over a chair just to drive Favs nuts - and he's got a hand on the waistband of Favs's TommyJohns, but Favs asks instead, "Lovett...will you please help me get my dick out?"

Lovett takes a quick deep breath, then another. "Sure," he says in a slightly higher-pitched tone. And if his hands tangle with Favs's hand a bit extra as he pulls his cock out, well, he never promised to help efficiently.

"Thank you," Favs says again, and Lovett leaves one hand on Favs as he kissed him. Nothing chaste about this one; Favs opens his mouth to him right away, sucks hard on Lovett's tongue, and moans when Lovett bites his bottom lip before pulling away. Emily is gasping louder next to them.

 

"Emily," Lovett says, looking across the bed, "would you like a turn?"

"Please," she whispers.

Lovett walks around the bed and stands next to Emily. "Have you had some time to think about what you want help with?" he asks.

"Can I thank you first?" she asks. "It seems only polite."

Lovett grins at her, then leans down and kisses her softly. There's a clank from the headboard as Favs's hand slips away and the handcuff chain hits it; he shakes his hand out quickly and puts it back before Lovett has to say anything.

Emily and Lovett grin at each other. Lovett looks down and makes a face; he pulls that fucking book from Emily's hand. "This one's on the house," he says, and tosses the book away.

"Lovett, will you please help me take my skirt off?" Emily asks politely.

"Not your shoes first?" Lovett asks.

She nudges Favs with the toe of one high-heeled shoe. "Oh, those don't need to come off, I don't think."

Favs groans and digs his hand into the sheet under him.

"Can I help you, Favs?" Lovett asks, putting just a little steel into his voice.

"Ah, Lovett, can my wife please keep her shoes on?" Favs asks, his voice cracking halfway through.

"Obviously," Lovett says, and Favs snorts.

Emily and Lovett work together to get her skirt off and down over the shoes. Then her jacket and blouse join the improvised wall between her and Favs.

"I definitely need your help on this one," Emily says. "Lovett, will you help me take my bra off?"

Lovett carefully reaches around her and feels for the fastenings on her bra. "I bet Favs can do this one-handed," he says.

"Jon can do it with his teeth, are you kidding?"

"Oh, _really_ ," Lovett says.  
He finally gets the catch, and pulls the bra off and up her arm. He lets it fall over the pile of clothing until it's draped across Favs's arm. 

Favs groans. "Lovett--"

"Yes?" Lovett gives Favs what he knows is a shit-eating grin over the pile of clothing.

Favs sighs long and hard. "Thank you," he says. Lovett blows him a kiss.

He looks back down at Emily, whose eyes are dancing. "Lovett, please help me take my panties off," she says. Favs makes a choking sound next to them, but Lovett and Emily both ignore him entirely. Emily plants her shoes flat on the bed and lifts her hips in the air. Favs is looking greedily over for every glimpse of leg he can get. Emily helps Lovett tug the panties off her hips, then Lovett works them carefully over her shoes.

"Thank you, Lovett," she says, her voice low and throaty, and he leans down to kiss her again. When he lifts his head, her free hand is tracing larger and larger circles on her stomach; he raises an eyebrow, and she makes a soft sound and moves her hand up to cup one breast. He nods approval.

"Well," Lovett says, looking down at the two of them. Both are unconsciously shifting their hips on the bed. Their heads are both turned to him, attentive and focused. He _likes_ this. "Whose turn is it now?"

They both say his name at once, then laugh a little. Lovett grins. "Favs, ask away."

"The smile on Favs's face is more than a little evil. "Lovett?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me get my wife off?" Lovett blinks at him and Favs grins wider. "It's up to you how."

Lovett thinks hard and fast. No way Favs is going to throw him off his game.

He rounds the bed again and leans over Favs. "For this one," he says, "you're gonna want to thank me in advance."

Favs grins all the way into the kiss.

Lovett pulls back, smacks Favs on the hip just to hear his startled yelp, then helps roll him over to his side, careful to keep his handcuffed hand and arm from pulling. Favs buries his face in his bunched-up jacket.

Lovett takes his time walking back over to Emily's side of the bed. Favs's hand is curled at her hip, waiting for Lovett. Emily starts talking before Lovett is even all the way there. "Please help make me come, Lovett. Please and thank you."

Lovett gives her a kiss, then guides Favs's hand up and over her hip. Favs doesn't need more than that, sliding two fingers into her. Emily lets out a little shriek and her hips come off the bed. She drops one foot down on the bed and slides the other knee wide to give him room. She moves her free hand down to cover Favs's but Lovett picks it up and laces his fingers through hers. She throws her head back on the pillow.

"Oh, God, Em," Favs says, muffled by the jacket. She gasps out his name, then it's just a series of high, wordless cries while her hips move faster and harder against his hand. She comes with a half-scream, hand painfully tight on Lovett's and thighs clenched around Favs's hand while he works her through it. By the time she collapses back on the bed, breathing hard, Lovett is a little in awe.

She uses the hand still tight on Lovett's to pull him down. "Please," she says, then has to take another couple of breaths. Lovett waits her out. "Please help my husband feel like I just did."

"Tall order," Lovett says.

"I have faith in you," Emily says. "Thank you," and kisses him.

He disentangles their hands (and surreptitiously checks to make sure it still has blood flow, that woman has a grip on her) and shifts his attention back to Favs, who is still on his side, his free hand stroking soothingly across Emily's hip. Lovett licks his lips and considers, then shucks his shorts and briefs, toeing off his shoes.

He helps Favs roll back onto his back and makes sure his arm is okay. Then, without waiting for requests, he straddles Favs, one knee knocking into Emily's leg. He hitches up Favs until their cocks brush; Favs throws his head back and groans.

Emily makes another one of those high-pitched sounds and shifts again. Lovett stops, hand in midair, and looks over at her. " _Really_ ," he says.

She grins at him and shrugs. "Biology. Also, you two are ridiculously hot."

"Lovett," Favs groans.

"Oh my God, you two are so much work," Lovett says. "Well, Emily?"

"Please?" she asks. He nods, and she's already sliding a finger in by the time he turns back to Favs.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" he asks Favs, leaning down until he's a breath away. Both their cocks are pressed between them and Favs sucks in a breath at the pressure. His hips hitch once, twice, under Lovett, trying to lift them both off the bed.

"Please touch me, thank you," Favs says, kissing Lovett hard and long. "Please get me off, thank you. Please come all over me, thank you."

"Jesus," Lovett says, coming up for air after that one. "You're not playing around, are you?" He kisses Favs again, bites at the side of his mouth, the soft spot under his chin, the dip of his collarbone. "Okay, okay, hang on." He slides back a ways down Favs's miles of long legs, ignoring the soft sounds Favs makes, and bends down. "Don't move," he says. "You move, I stop." He puts his mouth on Favs's cock.

Favs all but sobs out his name, but doesn't move. Lovett realizes dimly that Emily is coming again next to them. He fastens a hand around how own cock and squeezes; he's busy right now.

Favs is talking again and Lovett forces himself to focus. "Please let me touch you." Lovett pulls off long enough to nod, then ducks his head back down. Favs runs his free hand over Lovett's shoulders and back, as far as he can reach. "Please," he's saying, over and over. "Please, Lovett, please, please let me, Lovett, please, please--" He comes with a cry only a little lower than Emily's, and Lovett swallows and works him through it, pulling off with a gasp and wiping his mouth off.

"Jesus Christ, thank you," Favs says. Lovett laughs and climbs up Favs to kiss him.

He sits up and finally, finally, reaches for his own cock. Favs reaches up to toy with his nipples and Emily starts making those hitching noises again, and Lovett is gone before he half realizes it, coming on Favs's stomach and chest.

He sits there for a bit longer, trying to get his breathing even, then says, "Well, _that_ was fun." Both Emily and Favs giggle. Lovett leans down and gives Favs another one of those soft kisses. "Thank you, Favs," he says. Emily props herself up so he can kiss her too. "Thank you, Emily."

"You've ruined politeness for me," Emily said.

Favs digs through his suit coat and pulls out the handcuff keys; Lovett unlocks them and checks both their wrists and arms carefully. Then he shoves the clothes out of the way and lies down between them on the bed. "I may have ruined politeness for myself," he says. "Good thing I'm not particularly polite to begin with." 

Favs and Emily both laugh at him and cuddle closer.


End file.
